icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Germany men's national ice hockey team
The German men's national ice hockey team first participated in serious international competition at the 1911 European Hockey Championship. When Germany was split after World War II, the hockey team was also split into the West German national ice hockey team and the East German national ice hockey team. By 1991, the teams were replaced by the current German team controlled by the Deutscher Eishockey-Bund. The team The team is not considered to be as elite as Canada, the Czech Republic, Finland, Switzerland, Russia, Slovakia, Sweden or the USA, but they are ranked 11th in the world by the IIHF. The team has not been able to break through in the past few years. Since re-unification, their best recent results include finishing 6th place at the 2003 World Championships where they lost a close quarter-final match in overtime to Canada. Previously, they finished third in the European Group and qualified for the quarter-finals at the 1996 World Cup after a surprising 7-1 victory against the Czech Republic. In the 1992 Olympics, they lost to Canada 4-3 in an overtime shoot-out in the quarter-finals. Germany has never won an international competition, and their most recent medal was a bronze in the 1934 World Championships. Their best result was a silver medal at the 1930 World Championships. There are 25,934 registered players in Germany (0.03% of its population). In December 2005 Uwe Krupp became head coach. Team Officials *General Manager **Franz Reindl *Team Manager **Carlos Vogel *Coaches **Uwe Krupp (Head Coach) **Ernst Höfner (Assistant Coach) **Klaus Merk (Goaltender Coach) Olympic record *1928 - Finished in 9th place *1932 - Won bronze medal *1936 - Finished tied in 5th place *1948 - Finished in 6th place *1952 - Did not participate, see West German national ice hockey team *1956 - Finished in 6th place (United Team of Germany) *1960 - Finished in 6th place (United Team of Germany) *1964 - Finished in 7th place (United Team of Germany) *1968-1988 - Did not participate, see West German national ice hockey team and East German national ice hockey team *1992 - Finished in 6th place *1994 - Finished in 7th place *1998 - Finished in 9th place *2002 - Finished in 8th place *2006 - Finished in 10th place World Cup of Hockey record *1996 - lost in quarter-finals *2004 - lost in quarter-finals European Championship record *1910 - Did not participate *1911 - Won silver medal *1912 - Won silver medal *1913 - Won bronze medal *1914 - Won silver medal *1921-1926 did not participate *1927 - Won bronze medal *1929 - not ranked *1930 - Won gold medal *1932 - Finished in 4th place *1934 - Won gold medal *1936 - Won bronze medal *1937 - Won bronze medal *1938 - Won bronze medal *1939 - Won bronze medal *1953 - Won silver medal World Championship record *1930 - Won silver medal *1931 - Did not participate *1933 - Finished in 5th place. *1934 - Won bronze medal *1935 - Finished in 9th place *1937 - Finished in 4th place *1938 - Finished in 4th place *1939 - Finished in 5th place *1947 - 1990 did not participate (see West German national ice hockey team and East German national ice hockey team) *1953 - Won silver medal (as West Germany) *1991 - Finished in 8th place *1992 - Finished in 6th place *1993 - Finished in 5th place *1994 - Finished in 9th place *1995 - Finished in 9th place *1996 - Finished in 8th place *1997 - Finished in 11th place *1998 - Finished in 11th place *1999 - Finished in 20th place (4th in the "Pool B") *2000 - Finished in 17th place (Won the "Pool B") *2001 - Finished in 8th place *2002 - Finished in 8th place *2003 - Finished in 7th place *2004 - Finished in 9th place *2005 - Finished in 15th place *2006 - Finished in 17th place (Won Division I, Group A) *2007 - Finished in 9th place *2008 - Finished in 10th place *2009 - Finished in 15th place Links * German Ice Hockey-Federation * DEB-MySpace-Page See also *East German national ice hockey team *West German national ice hockey team Category:Ice hockey in Germany Category:National teams